To Change the Soulless
by Hinata245
Summary: A Dementor gets his fill from the lips of a Hogwarts girl. But, the girl doesn't die. Watch the two find secrets, fight old friends, and try to acquire peace in a time of death. Not a One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

And in the night they came, sucking the feelings their victims so strongly needed. And the emotions pulled at the cloaked ones. The want to be whole, to feel alive instead of getting second-hand memories ran through their beings. And that was the begininning of the hunger, of the needing. There was the scent of feeling on the wind. To the North... no East. The human was moving, but there would be no escape. And in the end they found her crouching on the ground, covering her ears and screeching. The emotions dripped from her, like melting icecream. The closest Dementor reached for her, throwing it's hood back. In that moment the girl began to fight.

Not many fleshlings knew that a Dementor's hold could be broken, but this one fought harshly, not giving in. The Dementor's lip's reached for her's. The petal pink meeting gray sent shocks through both beings. This was not supposed to happen, this feeling of being connected. The Dementor's hands encircled her head, graying lips gained a beating thump, the flow of a drumming heart. The wispy cloak now covered a man, still as dead looking as his former apperance, and the Dementor breathed without feeling THE hunger.

The other cloaked figures howled in anger, their brother would not share. He made rasping growls, the cloak surrounding him spread and shifted. His aura grew, branching out like a macabre type of tree until the clearing was covered in a spiderweb of power and claim. The prize had been won, their brother had reached fullfillment, and they were left to search for their own. With a final group scream of anger, they fled.

The thing turned to face his savior, the one that had made him full. He was not a Dementor, but he was not a human. The girl was stiff in his arms, breathing quickly and unevenly. His body began to warm itsself, the fridgedness of not-living but not-dead leaving his bones quickly. The girl's maroon and gold scarf swung lightly in the breeze, and she weakly wondered why in the world she had decided to pick herbs for her potions that night.

'Hermione Granger. You are an idiot.' 


	2. Chapter 2

To: achildwithbloodstaineddagger- Thanks so much for being the first reviewer for this story and for putting me on author alert! *cries tears of joy* So, this chapter is dedicated to you. :)

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to take long breaths. Just ten minutes before, he had no lungs for oxygen to enter. No lips to chap with the cool breeze. No teeth for the air to whistle past. He felt feral and out of tune with his body, and the creature in his arms had begun to stir.  
The female, because somehow he knew it was a female, had started to shake with the cold. Her lips that had met with his were turning a shade of purple that sent a shock to his system, and he curled the remaining bits of his tattered cloak around them both and began to walk. There were dark clouds in the distance, thunder clouds.

As a Dementor he had no need for shelter other than to be comfortable, because even a dementor could feel the rain pelting their back. The rain was not a good thing for a Dementor. But the cold... the cold was something they thrived in, and the fact that the vessel that now held his human soul was reacting to it in such a horrid way was disturbing him. A cave came into view and he clutched the female to him.

After making sure the cave was deserted, he carried his bundle wrapped in the ragged black cloth and placed her down. He went out to search for warmth, there was a nagging feeling coming from his body. Something told him he needed to get the sticks laying around him before it rained.

He found all of the things that this new part of him said he would need. With a precision that he did not know humans possessed, he slid the two stones against each other, sending sparks into the kindleing he had collected.

Soon a fire blazed in a shallow hole located near the back of the cave. He moved the female closer to fire, but kept her at a safe distance. He was so confused. The human body knew what to do, but his conciousness understood few things about the humans he had fed on for so long, and the female was an interesting mystery.

She was his. He had claimed her with his essence, the light of his aura surronded her own. The fact that the female had turned him human in the first place raised thousands of questions by itsslef. But accompanied with the feeling of owning her, the needs of his now mortal body, and the fact that there was noone around to help him, his mind was getting thouroghly fryed.

He decided the best thing to do for both his warm, fleshy body, and his tired mind was to rest. He curled himself securely around the female, wrapping his arms around her torso and bending his knees until he almost cucooned her. He twisted the blanket around himself, and his female, and let his mind and body ease themselves into slumber.

And with the howl of the wind flowing past the cave... they slept. 


	3. Chapter 3

This stort has really had alot of hits! Thanks oodles and oodles!!! Really sorry for the spelling errors, I'm using WordPad at the moment. o///o -----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke with her vision bleary and her head pounding. The warmth incasing her was comforting, and she would really rather not move. Unfortunately, this thought was interupted by the feeling of hot breath on her neck.

Twisting her head around, her eyes fell on a upon a man, not much older than her. His dirty blonde hair partially covered his face. His skin was a light peach, his facial structure would have been considered sexy. His high cheek bones, straight nose, and barely squared jaw pulled together the image of a handsome young man.

Taking all of this in within moments, Hermione let out a screech of terror. Because after all, she was being held by a stranger in the back of a dark cave. What girl in her right mind wouldn't feel fear. And Hermione was nothing, she assured herself, if not in her right mind.

The eyes of the man shot open to reveal a dark green speckled with blue, the iris of his eyes surrounded by a golden ring. After a few minutes, Hermione began to recall the male laying infront of her... with his arm still located around her waist.

No words escaped the man, just a hushing sound and the movement of his hand running circles along her back. Weither this was supposed to comfort her, Hermione could not decide. "Who are you?" she inquired, sitting up as much as she could while still in his iron hold.

The ex-Dementor fully understood the human language, after turning to Voldemort. This lasted a short time before he fled into the safety of the wilderness with some of his kin. Having to follow the orders of the power greedy human, he had come to under stand much of human nature, along with their ever changing speech patterns.

His female was confused, and slightly disoriented. Her question brought to mind the fact that, alothough he knew what the humans said, he could not speak as they did. He could not even speak in his native tongue at the present time. His female seemed greatly distressed now.

He let out an all too human sigh and tried to force the speech from his oral cavity. All that came from this was a slurred word, the likes a drunken man would be proud of. The ex-Dementor pointed to his throat and made a waving motion. His female knodded her head. He was satisfied that she understood, speaking with body laguage was going to be a pain.

Hermione started to remember the events of the night before. She did not move too quickly, unsure if the man infront of her had some strange ability to change between the form of a Dementor or a human. He would be the first animagus to have achieved this. After finding that he was not able to speak English, she nearly face-palmed.

Sweet merciful blessings, she had been abducted by a man who couldn't even converse with her. At least all of her earlier captors could tell her what they had planned or gloat about how simple it was to catch her. Atleast the others had been occupied enough to leave themselves open for an attack. This man would do no such thing.

In this moment, Hermione Granger knew fear. 


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews are a chapter. A chapter is love. Love is happiness. Therefore, reviews are happiness. Don't you like happiness? Review!

The Ex-Dementor lifted his female from the ground. She remained silent as he re-wrapped her small form in his tattered cloak and put out the fire of the previous night. Her eyes drifted from side to side quickly, searching for an opening.

His female was still confused, and slightly frightened if her facial expresssions were to be believed. This displeased the being, because, as unbelievable as it sounds Dementors care very much for their possessions. Usually the possessions were not living breathing people, but the same priciples still applied.

He picked-up his charge in a bridal hold and nuzzled his head adaingst her neck in reassurance. The female went ridgid and her eyes glossed over with fear. The ex-Dementor just rubbed his nose against her face lightly and started to walk.

The path her captor was following was unclear and unmarked. Hermione quickly became confused. After five minutes of trying to work-out where she was being carried to, she finally got anoyed ang gave up. Her jacket had been ripped in her scuffle with the Dementors and was now barely more than a large polishing rag. Her shoulders were becoming awfully chilled

She failed to hold in a shiver and the man gave her a good squeeze against himself and pulled the dusty cloak higher over her shoulders. She would allow his help. Although it would seem that she was submiting, she was infact only finding a way to surive until she could escape.

The ex-Dementor was suprised by his females lack of resistance to him. With the way she had tried to repell him in his previous form, he was sure that she would have atleast tried to bite him. After considering all of her traits, he summerised that she was planning something. With suspicion burning brightly, he kept a warry eye upon his catch.

To Hermione's utmost surprise, she saw a tower in the distance. One that strangely resembled that of Hogwart's Eastern wing. She did not think that she had gone that far into "The Forbidden Forest". Hopefully, someone would see the nut-job carring her and get help. Or better yet help her themselves.

As long as it wasn't Ron. He may have been one of her best friends, but the boy's aim sucked. With his luck, if he shot at 5,000,000 eggs inside a barn, he would miraculouly blow the roof off and leave the eggs completly untouched. And today wasn't a day she felt like getting shot with a body binding curse.

The ex-Dementor placed her feet on the ground and slung his cloak back around his body, making sure to pull down the hood. He swiftly grabbed the girl again and began to make his way to what he knew would be the Headmaster's quarters. 


	5. Chapter 5

Can you read? Yes. Can you type? Yes. Do you love? Yes. THEN REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did Voldemort would have more hair.

Few students were around that early in the morning, and the teachers had already made their way to their own classrooms. The ex-Dementor walked down many corridors before finding his way to the Gargole guarded Headmaster's office. The Gargoyle's swiftly open to him, not noticing his captive was a student they had let in so many times previous to this event.

Albus Dumbledore was not expecting company this early, nor had he given the password to anyone for the new day. When his door opened to reveal a tall cloacked figure clutching a much smaller one to itsself. He quickly relized the face of the dantier of the two belonged to Hermione Granger, 6th year Prefect.

Albus quickly reached into the mind of the cloaked man. He was fairly surprised to say hat he recognised the mind that he was currently probing. It had been one of the Dementors that had freed themselves from an agreement made to Voldemort. The ex-Dementor and the aged wizard began to converse through thoughts.

'I did not believe that I would come in contact with you again Albus Dumbledore. The girl in my arms is my female. I was informed by the crest upon her clothing that she is a pupil inrolled in under your care.' Albus knodded and thought about this recent bit of information, then turned to look at Hermione who suddenly found the dusty floor very interesting.

"Miss Granger. It is wonderful to see you on this fine day. Lemon Drop?" he asked as he moved behind his desk and popped one of the sweets into his mouth. Hermione refused with a shaky knodd and was gently lowered into a chair facing the Headmaster's desk while her companion took the one on her left.

Waiting to be given a good long guilt rip and a month's worth of detentions, she kept her eyes on the ground. "Now Miss Granger. The first question that comes mind is do you understand the meaning of Forbidden?" He didn't wait for a responce, knowing he wouldn't get one. "Forbidden means that the item or act in question can cause great harm or great reprocussions if searched out or handled. The Forest located beside Hogwarts was aptlly named Miss Granger. It would do you well to remeber that. Now I understand that teenagers have their own late night activites, but I did not take you for one to act in frivolous relations."

At this Hermione shook her head quickly, blushing a pretty candy red. The ex-Dementor gave a growl very reminisant of his earlier days as a soul sucker. The female was his! Any scrawny little human who thought differently was going to be introduced to a new way of screaming. Albus's twinkle sparkled brightly for a moment before he began to speak again.

"Never the less, what has taken place tonight is amazing. There is a first time for everything, and I do believe this is one of those times. It seems that a bond has been formed between the two of you. However, the srength of this bond is unknown. Taking this into consideration along with..." he glanced at the ex-Dementor, "recent circumstances. I feel that it is safer for the both of you to remain near each other at Hogwarts at all times until this bond is fully understood."

Hermione was beyond angry. "But who is he?!" Hermione asked, enraged that Dumbledore seemed to know the man. She didn't know him, and one of the things Haermione hates most in the world is not knowing.

"This man was, until yesterday night, the leader of a pack of Dementors." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer -I'm not claiming I own Harry Potter, cause I don't. If you really want to sue me, you'd probably pay your lawyer more than you'd get from me.

Hermione's blood ran cold. The feeling of the Dementors forcefully pulling every happy memory from her flashed to her nerve endings. She began to shake violently and flew from her chair to reach the other side of the room. Pressing herself against the wall as much as she could, she looked at the cloaked man in shock, fear glazing her wide amber eyes.

Albus sighed. "Miss Granger. You have been safe this far. I highly doubt he will choose to attack you ,especially now that you are not alone." Albus felt the ex-Dementor try to nudge thoughts into Albus' mind. He let them in.

'I do not wish to harm what is mine Albus Dumbledore. I can not speak as you do at the current moment in time. I do hope to learn shortly. But for now I can only speak to her with the language of my body. I do not want for her to fear me when she has done nothing to deserve it. I wish you to convey that to her.'

Dumbledore gave a short nod towards the man then moved his eyes to Hermione, who was still plastered against the wall. "Miss Granger. He says that you need not be afraid of him. You are an alli and shall not be reprimmanded for past actions. He does not wish to harm you, but he is very worried about your state at the present and wishes to know if you would let him help you."

Hermione refused with a sharp nod of her head. "Miss Granger. I give you my word that I shall not let anything occure that will cause you harm or distress. Trust me Miss Granger." he said beckoning her to return to her seat. She slowly let go of the wall and took wobbly steps until she reached the chair.

The cloaked man stood from his seat slowly, as not to startle her. She looked at him and twitched slightly, her fingers grabbing at the arms of her chair tightly. He knelt beside her chair and once again placed his nose in the crook of her neck and pressed it gently against her skin. She immediately tighten her muscles, then slowly relaxed them.

She was once again blushing an innocent shade of red when Dumbledore began to smile again. And that twinkle. That stupid twinkle! Hermione was beginning to believe that Dumbledore was a closet pervert. The face nestled in the bend of her neck had begun to make cooing sounds in the ear nearest him.

"First things first. We must find a name for your... friend. It should be something that he can pronounce easily even with his inability." Hermione nodded before lightly pushing the man away from her personal bubble.

" Nium Giir Gray." the man said trying to form words, but failing miserably. The man, Nium, once again reached for his female. She held up a hand and shook her head no. He growled a bit and she shrunk back. He petted her on the head and rubbed his cheek against hers reassuring.

Dumbledore and his twinkle are about to get him a stick rammed up his a$$! Hermione's face was once again flushed with its now common tint. Nium, now fully sure that his female was not distressed, once again took his seat. Albus chuckled and eyed Nium and Hermione. Oh young love!

Yes. Albus Dumbledore had just doubled the size of the stick. We'll see how his eye bloody twinkles after that. Hermione was already calculating how to rip the branch from the tree. "We will also have to settle the matter of sleeping arrangements. I believe it will ne neccesary to sort Nium into a house." he said and gestured for the sorting hat, which hopped down from its perch atop a large shelf of questionable items.

Nium growled as Dumbledore moved to place the hat on his head. "Maybe I was being a bit hasty with the sorting." Albus said as he watched the hat jump back to its former place of glory. Nium only nodded, hiding his mirth rather well. Hermione barely held in the giggle that threatened to escape her.

Dumbledore sighed. "Never the less, you can not stay in a dorm with Miss Granger. It would be openly inappropriate." At this Nium snarled. Dumbledore forced down the twinkle which would surely only make things worse. "Miss Granger. I believe it is about time for a change in living quaters."

Nium stood and held Hermione firmly to himself. "With Mr. Nium in tow ofcourse." Albus said, trying not to show his old nerves beginning to fray. Nium nodded and sat down again, releasing Hermione from her hold.

You must understand that Hermione was still in a bit of shock after the events on that day and the night prior to it. Trying to wrap her usually logical brain around this was more taxxing than she was willing to show. Her head was pounding and having to stave off the affections of a romantic Dementor turned human was almost all she could take without fainting.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together after finally reaching an agreement about the placement of his female. The room was required to have top security. Anyone willing enough to approach a Dementor's possession was an idiot. It was best to make it a little harder for them, so as to pull away the tempation.

'Yes.' Hermione thought. 'This is going to be a long day.' 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Voldemort is still bald, so I guess that means I still don't own Harry Potter.

To:scrockangel and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL -Thanks so much! Its really nice of you to do that! And I do love comments! (That was a hint)  
You don't have to be a member to review.

(STORY CONTINUES)

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose as she was carried to her(their) new room. Nium walked quietly down the halls, halls that were now filled with students. Hermione tried her best to look intimadating as she was cradled like a babe to her current loony's chest.

Even Draco Malfoy couldn't manage to pull a comment out of his a$$ when he was given Nium's icy glare. Without their leader, the rest of the Slytherins were at a loss for words. Ron and Harry froze in mid-step as they were passed by the odd couple. (And I use the term couple loosely.)

They continued down the passage way until they encountered Snape. "Well. This was unexpected. How do you suppose you are going to explain this idiotic display?" he asked rasiing one of his eyebrows. Nium gave a deep growl and bared his teeth, which had sharpened to a point.

Hermione ducked her head and blushed in embarrassment. Snape sneered. "So the all-knowing Miss Granger has no answer? How appalling. Apparently you don't know everything." he said in a mocking tone. Hermione felt her anger beginning to flare.

Nium was beginning to tire of this annoying man's games. He wallked right into Snape's wand and pushed past. Snape gave another sneer. "I see we have a rebel. I wouldn't expect you to choose that sort Miss Granger. How disappointing."

Nium gave a final growl before once again beginning to walk away. Unfortunately for Snape's face, Snape decided he would follow them. Nium turned on his heel and slugged the Potions Master in the nose. Snape shot a body-bind spell towards Nium, who was still holding his cargo by the way, but Snape's spell simply rolled off.

Nium shot the Professor a look of pure disdain and began once again to head for their new room. Hermione was feeling dizzy after being hauled around and flung this way and that. When she was placed on her feet once more, it took her a moment to collect herself before saying the password and being gently pushed into a rather nice room.

The room was actually just a main room. There were several other rooms that branced out from it. The bathroom, kitchen, and study were all located off to the right. The decorations weren't guady red and gold, but a respectable mix of blues and purples and silver.

In fact, Hermione had completely forgotten that she was to be sharing these rooms until she felt someone's appendage reach it's way around her waist. Pleased sounds and cooing noises were being made in abundance and the creator of these was suprisingly close to her ear.

Hermione was hit with a feeling of could and the memory of the cloaked figures surrounding Harry and Herself. She burst from his grasp like he was on fire. Nium was not happy about that, nope. Not at all.

Female Dementors always submitted to the will of the male. Why wouldn't his female human do as he wished. He quickly pushed down his own anger, realizing that his lack of communication skills were what was getting in the way. Nium decided to begin his work on human literature before he tried vocalization.

His female needed to understand him. And he would do what his female needed, because Dementors are nothing if not loyal to their partners. 


	8. Chapter 8

Major thanks:LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL,achildwithbloodstaineddagger,adalis, and scrockangel for favoriting me and reviewing! *Happy giggles of deranged...ness*

You don't have to be a member to review!

Disclaimer-Plot is mine. Nium is mine. Harry Potter (sadly) is not. If it was, Voldemort would be my biatch.

Hermione was once again lost in the stupor that is 6 o'clock in the morning. The covers were nice and fluffy. The sheets were suprisingly soft. There was a delicious warmth being emited from a lump beside her and the sky was just...WAIT A MINUTE!

There was something there that didn't belong. Lets see. There was the covers. Check. The sheets. Check. The lump. Not check! Definetly not check!

(If you can't tell by now, Hermione's brain likes to sleep until about 8.)

Hermione jumped from the bed as a hand shot out to grab her. She apparently left her grace in her other set of pajamas because she fell on her butt beside the bed. A green eyed boy with blonde bed-head looked up grogily at her from his pillow.

Nium slowly sat up and watched his female. Her actions would have been highly amusing if not for the fact that his human body was not yet ready for the concious world. He hauled his fleshy body from its nice little niche in the bed to stand over his female. She was not what humans called a "morning person".

He grabbed her hands and gently brought her to her feet. "WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED!" she shreiked yanking her hands away. Nium gave a aggrivated sigh and pulled her to him. He once again buried his face in her neck and began to purr.

Hermione lost her steam after that. She was sort of frozen actually. She rushed through her morning routine, especially once she remembered that she would have to help her stalker/resident pervert get ready aswell.

Suprisingly, Nium didn't like the idea of pants. Hermione was suprised that she hadn't noticed that he walked around practically naked. He had sauntered down the halls of one of the most famous wizarding schools in the world...in just a cloak.

She walked towards the Great Hall with Nium trailing uncomfortably close behind. She sat down next to Harry and Ron ignoring all the stares and questioning glances being shot her way. "Not to seem rude Hermione. But who is that.?" Harry asked, seeing as Ron was busy stuffing his face.

"Its a long and slightly disturbing story." Hermione muttered placing toast and other breakfast things on a plate for Nium and herself. 


	9. Chapter 9

Major Burst of HAPPY! I just broke the 1,000 mark on my story traffic. I have the flu, but I'm going to update today for the occasion.

Please review. You don't have to be a member to do it. I'm posting these to work on my writing skills and I need feed-back. (Not for my spelling)

Its short, sorry.

THankyou bunches: LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL,LDeetz,adalis,  
scrockangel, and achildwithbloodstaineddagger.

You could say that Hermione's day was going fairly well. But if you told her that to her face, she'd hit you like she hit Malfoy. Nium was giving icy glares all through breakfast to everyone who looked at Hermione, while Hermione would have liked to duck beneath the table.  
Since Dumbledore was close to laughing out loud when he watched Severus stagger abit after he had an encounter with Nium, he decided it would be best to introduce him.  
"Good Morning. I believe you have all noticed that we have a new student. , would you stand up please?" Nium did as he was asked. "Thank you. This is Mr. Nium Grey. He is an exchange student from Bulgaria. He has been sorted into Gryffindor. Please make his stay here as pleasant as possible." the old headmaster said before sitting down.  
The few people that hadn't been staring at Nium before definetly were now. Hermione was beginning to hate Dumbledore, and anything that twinkled. Lavender Brown was barely holding back the drool that had began to dribble out of her mouth. Hermione didn't know why, but this made her angry.  
Nium sat down gracefully and began to eat again, all the while not noticing Lavender was basically pushing people out of her way to sit next to him. But Hermione noticed, and if she had her way, Lavender would have been stabbed with a spoon.  
Hermione didn't understand what she was feeling. But somehow, she knew it wouldn't end well. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks: LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, adalis, scrockangel, C.A.Q, flamegirl5500, and achildwithbloodstaineddagger. If I left you out, I'm really sorry because I saved all your usernames on a file and I let my brother borrow my coputer. He decided to mess with my files and accidentally deleted most of the saved names.

Disclaiming-If I owned Harry Potter or any other characters affiliated with the franchise, Severus Snape would be chained to the wall insde of my closet(and loving it). But sadly there is no Severus Snape in my closet or any other room in my house, so I guess I don't own it.

If I don't have your name, just leave me a comment and I'll resave it. You don't have to be a member to review and I WILL post the name you give. So please review.

Nium sprung from his bed, his heart beating faster than a humming bird's wings. His clan was calling and he had to answer. He pulled on his tattered old cloak and sealed the room shut behind himself, just in case.

It felt like hours before he found himself nearing an all too familiar clearing. A rasping noise came from a ball of shadow as the Dementors showed themselves one by one. But he felt no fear towards his them. "Brother. What has become of you?" a cloaked figure asked in the gasping tones Dementors used to speak.

"There has been an accident that could be used to our advantage. I shall insure our safety soon enough." Nium answered smoothly(deceptively). He wasn't the clan leader just because of his aura's strength. "What of the human that you fed from? Is it still living?" another asked.

"I have layed my claim on her person. She survives as I do." Nium answered, getting annoyed that they would doubt him. He oredered them to move further north. There was a hiking path that the humans enjoyed very much.

"Do not take more than necessary. The humans will begin to suspect something. Find the happiest in the group and corner them when the others are out of sight. Do not attack when surrounded. Do you understand?" Nium stated, none of the Dementors argued with his tone.

Nium quietly made his way back to the castle at a much slower pace. The air was becoming colder now that the season had progressed. It had been two days since he had been introduced to the students of Hogwarts and he was still being bombarded by human females emitting all kinds of odd sounds, faces, and hand gestures.

To be honest it was quite disturbing. He had learned few words of the human's language since his arrival and it was annoying him greatly. Only being able to say yes, no, sorry, please, and thankyou was making him want to hurt something.

His communication with his female was still lacking in his opinion. He was still stuck using mostly body language. His female did not seem too pleased about being sniffed in public. Her two pet humans didn't seem too happy about it either, especialy the red haired one.

The disgusting little human would learn that the female was his. Although he wasn't fluent in communication, he had still learned a few things about his female.

She was amazingly intelligent, and she had a thirst for knowledge. She could be amazingly beautiful when she was angry, unfortunately she was usually angry around the red haired male. Nium was actually very glad he had found such a wonderful possession.

He quietly slipped back into their shared quarters and removed his cloak as he once again manuvered his way into his females bed. She unknowingly curled into his now warm body.

Her opinion of him had only improved slightly, if at all. All he wanted was for his female to be content. But she didn't enjoy his company. This saddened him more than it should have. He would worry about that later. He looked down at her serene exterior and moved a lock of hair from her face.

'What would you do if I took you away with me?' 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks: Flamegirl5500, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, adalis, scrockangel, C.A.Q, and achildwithbloodstaineddagger.

Review and you shall receive! Receive your name posted in a chapter that is. Just review when you're done. You don't even have to be a member, just review. Click the button...do it...you know you want to.

Disclaimer-Don't own, no sue. Yeah, I think that covers it.

Hermione awoke to feel the warm breathe of a boy with dirty blonde hair tickling her neck. She sighed quietly and tried to slip from his grasp. Which ofcourse woke Nium instantly.

Nium was by no means a morning person. When woken at 6 in the morning, his normal reaction was to roll over and go back to sleep. Hermione found this out first hand. Everyday she had to literally drag him out of bed. This pleased neither of them.

Hermione just really didn't feel like getting up this morning herself. She layed back down and once again curled against Nium. It was only for a few minutes, what harm could it do, right?

She rolled over hours later to find that it was halp-past noon. Nium was still snoozing away. Hermione couldn't hold in her panic. The day was almost over. Almost a whole day wasted by sleeping! Nium slowly sat up and Hermione tried not to blush as she was once again reminded that he slept in little more than a loin-cloth.

Nium leaned forward and patted her head. 'Trying to calm me down.' she thought to herself. She had noticed that Nium had become very attetive to her needs in the past weeks. Even though she had no idea why he did it, she thought it was sweet if not a little stalker-ish.

Hermione quickly pulled her clothing on for class and made Nium get dressed as well. It was just her luck that the class she had at the moment was Potions. "I'm so pleased that you have decided to grace us with your all-knowing presence . 30 points from Gryffindor. And you brought along your brutish friend as well. Will wonders never cease. Now sit down and turn to page 472." Snape said as Hermione tried to quietly walk to her seat.

She blushed red from embarassment and anger. Nium gently grabbed her arn and lead her to her seat, taking the one next to her. Ron made an angry face and flipped Nium off. Nium just smirked and did as Snape asked.

A paper airplane landed on Hermione's book when Snape's back was turned. It showed Nium and herself kissing in a cartoon like fashion, then Nium catching on fire. Hermione looked up slightly and Pansy sneered at her. Hermione just huffed and curled the paper into a ball.

Nium was getting very irratated. Not only had his female been made a joke of by a greasy old man, she had also been insulted by what the humans called a whore. Apparently the W was silet, but that was something to pnder later.

Nium flicked his new acquired wand a bit and a book shelf above Pansy's head gave way. She was smacked by about 40 pounds worth of "1,000 And 1 Ways To Make A Healing Draught". Hermione quietly gasped as Pansy was taken to the infirmary. She glanced at Nium from the corner of her eye. He showed no outward signs what so ever that he had done it.

Infact there were a great number of people who would have dropped more than a few books on her head. Pansy wasn't likely to be voted most liked any time soon. But Hermione still had this strange nagging feeling that Nium had done it.

If he had, she would need to insure that the same thing didn't happen in the future, or worse. 'Ofcousre being a Dementor for the majority of his life must have given him very little concern for others. Especially humans.' she thought quietly to herself as Snape began to teach again.

She didn't see Nium gazing at her quietly as Snape explained how to crush a toad's liver. 'Soon they will all know that you are mine. And none will dare to insult you.' 


	12. Chapter 12

To:LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Flamegirl5500, Tarnya, The Lion and the Snake WeatherWatch, adalis, scrockangel, C.A.Q, eclipse ze lunachic, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, Ducky'sgirl4ever, and LittleBloodyJ. I am kept going by reviews.

You don't have to be a member to review. It can even be from persons unknown, but please push the review button and give me some feedback.

Hermione had been quietly stewing for weeks. Three weeks 4 hours 7 minutes and 49 seconds...to be exact. He continued to secretly teach himself the art of human dialect. He groaned for the nth time in an hour. How many words could the fleshy little creatures use for a single object?

His female's name had a link to English literature it seemed. How devine(sarcasm). The English of old seem to have taken great joy in making multi-syllabled monstrosities and naming their children in this fashion. 'Curse this slobbering appendage!' Nium thought as his tongue riggled when he tried to work his female's name from his lips.

The word sorry also seemed to mean a great deal to the humans. As a Dementor, espeacially a Pack leading Dementor, he never saw a use for apologizing. The damage was done already and nothing could fix it, so why try to smooth it over with words? This did not mean he had no manners. On the contrary, he is more well-mannered than most of the male simpletons that surround him in this dreadful place.

The pronunciation of the words complicated things, but their meanings were clear. He could write small, insignificant sentences. If only he could project his words into minds...wait a moment. He could, with her aleast. His female had been drifting farther away from her pets lately. The red haired one had angered her soundly. 'I do believe he called her something horrid.' Nium seethed.

After carefully finishing his assinments, Nium began to search for his female. His search led him to what appeared to be the library. He knew his female had a book fetish, he enjoyed it quite throughly when she read something which pleased her. Her cheecks lit to a blush and her lips turned just so. He knew the disturbing mortal beings did not consider her the most beautiful. They were superficial creatures after all. Her soul was exquisite. After performing so many of the dreaded "kisses", he knew what a good soul was.

His female was sitting quietly at her usual table, chewing gently on her lower lip. It seemed to be an unvoluntary action. She apparently found the answer she had been searching for at that moment because she began to write in her quick, even strokes. He felt his lips quirk slightly. She was always looking for answers.

He sidled up behind her and rested his head in her neck's crook. She jumped, wand raised before anyone could exhale. He nuzzled her cheeck gently (can you tell the word nuzzle just sounds so cute!). She humphed and sat back down again. He knew why she was angered. Her pets had forgotten her day of birth celebration.

To humans the yearly day of birth celebration was seen as important. It signified victory against death for the year past. Being a former Dementor, there were never day of birth celebrations because the weren't really cheating death. Dementors don't die in the human sense anyway. He knew it was customary to gift the day of birth participants. So he had been working on it.

He linked his arms around her waist and once again caressed her neck with his cheeck. Hermione tried to fling him off. "Go away Nium!" she sighed, her headache forming already. He smiled at her, just a small lilt of the mouth really. he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Happy late day of birth, my Hermione." 


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to: LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Flamegirl5500, Tarnya, The Lion and the Snake, WeatherWatch, TheRoseandtheDagger, embirsiphonelilathia, rebekahalana, poking my cookie.x, PeppermintNan, frnight, Bactobac92, Darkness-Lightness, angieqt12005, Bookworm199521, EmilyWoods, Stunning sunset, adalis, scrockangel, C.A.Q, flamegirl5500, eclipse ze lunachic, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, Ducky'sgirl4ever, scrockangel, LittleBloodyJ, Torry-Riddle, and DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24

Dear Bookworm199521: I have a pic of Nium on my deviantart account. Account name is Hinata245. Picture it titled To Change the Soulless.

I have no idea what Hermione's parent's real names are so her mother's name is Gweneth and her father's name is Benjamin.

Hermione jumped as an owl bumped into the window of her shared quarters. The owl hooted annoyedly as he tried to enter thought the closed window. Hermione laughed. "Wait a moment you silly thing." She put down her quill and gently unclasped the window lock. The owl hooted happily.

She stroked its head and took the parchment it carried. Her smile slowly diminished as her eyes went farther down the page. She began shaking uncontrollably. The message fell from her hands before she could finish. She crumbled to the ground. Tears began to leak from her eyes. As she let it all go.

Nium gasped and grasped his head. A searing pain hit him and he felt overwhelming sadness. It felt so wrong. He was slipping from the world where he was in control. Something was not right. He closed his book and threw all of his things into his bag.

He could almost touch the feeling of pain. He needed to see her. He needed to help her. He just needed to do something damn-it because it felt like he was dying and he knew it must be far worse for her.

He was a blur. His legs lost feeling after the 5th set of stairs. He didn't notice. Tears were rolling down his cheeks unseen.  
His pet was drowning in her own sorrow.

He threw the door open, almost wrenching the password portrait from its post. He threw himself infront of her, searching for a threat in the room. He felt nothing, but stood infront of her to take the brunt of any attack. He looked at her. She was on the floor, staring blankly at the wall. An owl fluttered around her. It was keening and nipping at her sleeves and hair, trying to rouse her.

Nium fell to the ground and grabbed her. She didn't respond. He licked her cheeks (He knew she hated that.). She remained unresponsive. He shook her. She didn't even blink.

Her searched around for anything that would cause her such distress. The owl nudged a piece of parchment towards him. His eyes scanned the page and he understood. He grabbed her again and held her tightly. He cast a hateful glare at the paper and it caught on fire. The ink slowly turned to cinders.

We regret to inform you that the bodies of a Mrs. Gweneth Ann Granger and a Benjamin Dameon Granger were found Tuesday Febuary 17 after a dark-mark was placed above their muggle settlement in Australia. Because we have been informed of your time-turner uses, we have estimated that you are now 16 and are in need of a guardian. We have also been informed of your current situation with one Nium Giir Gray. Therefore, we believe that putting you under his guardian-ship would be the best thing for both parties in question.  
A victims-of-war funeral will be held next Saturday at the cemetery of your choosing.

-Cornelius Fudge 


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione's head hung limp against his shoulder. Not for the first time did Nium wonder where her so-called friends were. Today, Hermione's kin were being placed into the Earth today.

Nium watched as the strange wooden boxes were lowered into holes. He clutched Hermione's head to his neck when she began to awaken. She fought abit before realizing what was going on. She pushed into him harder, trying to make the world disappear.

Her relatives were there, along with many of Dumbledore's associates. Moody kept his magical eye set on Nium suspiciously. Fudge kept glancing at them oddly, along with many of the muggles that were surrounding them. Was it so odd to see his precious in his arms. 'Foolish humans.'

Grief rolled off Hermione like waves in the ocean. Nium was so aggrivated. He couldn't stop her pain. He couldn't protect her from this hurt. He had never felt useless before. He never knew what is was like to be needed and able to do nothing. But now he did, and it sucked.

The funeral continued. Nium sighed. Fun...eral. Yes. Because it just seemed so DAMN fun. 'Human grammar is rather morbid.' Nium decided. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione sighed as her parents Muggle banker gave her the key to her parent's (now her ) home. He also handed over the code for their joint bank account which amounted to be a small fortune. She was not happy. Hermione sighed. Nium caressed the back of her neck soothingly, she didn't push him away. the banker went a bit red in the face and coughed.

"Thank you, Mr. Charleston." she said and walked away from the 20 year-old banker who was still tinged a light pink. With a crack, they appeared back at Hogwarts. Nium pulled her gently to their bed. He could see how very tired she was. She had been rushed against with all of the necessary arrangements.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione decide that acting as if she was a living dead girl (good song) wouldn't get her anywhere that she wanted to be. 'People die all of the time. It isn't the end of the world,' she thought to herself. But deep inside her mind whispered, "But its the end of part of yours." And she couldn't help but silently agree.

She was suprised at Nium's persistance. She had been all but cooperative towards him for the past few weeks, yet he still tried to coddle her. Getting licked in the face every morning was not pleasant, or human like for that matter. Hermione began to wonder if Dementors were really that intelligent anyway. 'Or maybe mine's just broken,' she thought with a smile..."WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT? "

She blushed as Madame Pince (sp?) shushed her. 'I might as well think of him as mine anyway. It doesn't seem as if he'll leave anytime soon,' she thought with a sigh. 'A loyal companion who is always there for me, comforts me when I'm sad, and licks my face face. I think I've just become the owner of one of the world's largest dogs...great,'

And speaking of Fido. He sat down next to her, gave her hand a rub with his cheek, then got to work on his homework. One thing Hermione couldn't complain about was how studious he was. He never failed to turn in completed works, usually far before thay were due.

Hermione gave a smile as she noticed what subject he was working on. Divination, Yuck! A few seconds later, he passed her a little peice of parchment and it simply read: This is Pointless. Hermione couldn't help but agree.


	17. Chapter 17

Thankyou to: LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, laurenanne, Flamegirl5500, Tarnya, The Lion and the Snake , WeatherWatch, TheRoseandtheDagger, embirsiphonelilathia, rebekahalana, poking my cookie.x, PeppermintNan, frnight, Bactobac92, Darkness-Lightness, angieqt12005, Bookworm199521, EmilyWoods, Stunning sunset, chewy13, mione 956, Ducky'sgirl4ever, lullabyexgoodnight, anmarie, BlueOrchid15, iammental, Katana Nightingale, Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th, NoMoReWaR724, Paranoia-shoujo, Lady of Dreams and Nightmares, silverotter95, bookworm 116, crazylove4MCR, xochipilli, Stunning sunset, adalis, flamegirl5500, eclipse ze lunachic, C.A.Q, scrockangel, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, LittleBloodyJ, Torry-Riddle, EmilyWoods, and DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24

I never thought in all of my life I would have that many people read and review. I love you. Review and I'll add your name.

The Dementors converged just within the Forbidden Forest. Why you may ask. They were waiting for thier leader. Hogwarts' resident Dementor. Times are always hard for the Dementors, but existing near a school full of happy, dim-witted children was a very hard treat to deny. Only the rath of thier leader kept them in check.

Nium slid quietly from his bed to venture out into the Forbidden Forest. He felt rather empty now that he was away from his female. His poor Hermione was so small, what if something went bump in the night and she couldn't handle it. Nium decided that this gathering would be very short and quickened his pace to the Forest.

"You have finally arrived.", one of the youngest council members said mockingly. "Silence", one of the elders said (Dementors don't talk, so I'm translating thier thoughts into English. You're welcome). The meeting drug on so slowly, Nium feared he would fall asleep. "Knat misses you", another young Dementor told Nium after the meeting was over.

"I don't want your sister Morl. I never have. She knows that. You know that. I have my own female to take care of. Tell Knat to find someone else", Nium said as he moved away from the Demenotor Council. Morl scoffed as Nium crawled out from the trees.

"You will have my sister. Your human pet will not get in the way. I will make sure of that. Let us see how wonderful our great leader is when he is on his fleshy knees, begging for forgivness while I take control. Run back to your little meat girl Nium. You won't have her for much longer.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry to: LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Flamegirl5500, Tarnya, The Lion and the Snake, WeatherWatch, TheRoseandtheDagger, embirsiphonelilathia, rebekahalana, poking my cookie.x, PeppermintNan, frnight, gaara2796, SKY-PIRATE THEIVE, YamiNoRei,Bactobac92, Darkness-Lightness, angieqt12005, Bookworm199521, EmilyWoods, Stunning sunset, adalis, scrockangel, C.A.Q, flamegirl5500, eclipse ze lunachic, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, Ducky'sgirl4ever, scrockangel, Lone-Wolf761, Twilight Gleek, jewelthief500, bookworm 116, Cster, laurenanne, LittleBloodyJ, Torry-Riddle, and DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24

She was still depressed. Her eyes were hollowed and she was easily infuriated. Nium continually calmed her with his touch and took her half-hearted beatings on his chest. Gradually, she was becoming someone else. Someone bitter and unreachable. Nium once again was glad he had escaped the servitude of Voldemort. Those chains would surely have pulled him down to a pit in the lowest bowel of hell.  
Ever time Nium looked at her, he saw his own failure. He was supposed to care for his possessions. Instead he had let his female's most beloved ones perish simply because of ignorance. He could not let her waste away to nothing. He would help her. He believed he owed her that, if not more. He still had not introduced her to his clan. They grew more curious with every setting of the sun. He could feel their questioning glances whenever he ventured near the forest. They were getting very restless aswell. They wished to travel to new places, taste the happiness of another culture. His people were not fit for this climate anyway. They needed to be in a very hot environment to level out their cold nature. Thinking of the climate gave Nium an idea and for the first time in many days, he gave a delighted smile.  
Nium slide out of the bed silently and once again pulled on his cloak and pants. He awoke his little fire-ball and while she was still bleery-eyed, clothed her in a cloak and thick shoes over her pajamas. She slowly began to gain coherence as Nium gently guided her down the halls of Hogwarts and onto the grounds. Hermione tried to pry herself from his grasp as he pulled her towards the Forbidden Forest.  
He ran his fingers through her hair in a calming gesture and pulled her closer to himself. They slid past the breakline of trees and into the heart of the forest. Hermione began to grow impatient as the continued to walk. On and on the journey went as Niumhelped her over fallen trees and slippery patches of moss. When they finally started to slow down, Hermione thought she heard the sound of running water. She soon learned that she was correct. Just as the sun broke from the horizon, Nium covered her eyes and led her slowly. "What are you doing!", she demanded. Nium removed his hands. Hermione gasped and she was sure that she probably stopped breathing. The scene before her was one of the heavenly sort. She was sure she had never felt more at peace than she did at that moment. For the first time since her parent's death, her mind was filled with nothing but wonder. When Nium gently pulled her to his side and cradled her in his arms, all she culd do was into him and smile.  
Even though Voldemort has not been mentioned so far, my dear reader, does not mean he doesn't exist. As Nium grew closer to his little female, Voldemort was building his forces and getting ready for a massive strike. 


	19. Chapter 19

And after my long self-imposed exile from writing I AM BACK WITH A VENGEANCE! Hearts and kisses to my wonderful reviewers, alerters, and favoriters: LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Flamegirl5500, Tarnya, The Lion and the Snake , WeatherWatch, TheRoseandtheDagger, embirsiphonelilathia, rebekahalana, poking my cookie.x, PeppermintNan, frnight, Bactobac92, Darkness-Lightness, angieqt12005, Bookworm199521, EmilyWoods, Stunning sunset, chewy13, mione 956, Ducky'sgirl4ever, lullabyexgoodnight, anmarie, BlueOrchid15, iammental, Katana Nightingale, Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th, NoMoReWaR724, Paranoia-shoujo, Lady of Dreams and Nightmares, silverotter95, crazylove4MCR, xochipilli, Stunning sunset, adalis, flamegirl5500, eclipse ze lunachic, C.A.Q, scrockangel, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, LittleBloodyJ, Torry-Riddle, EmilyWoods, and DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24, jubjub793, , Eternallytwisted, Youko's Little Girl, LammySelfCJ, YamiNoRei, gaara2796, and Lone-Wolf761.

Hermione yawned lightly as she reclined against a sleeping Nium. As she reached to wake him, she pulled back her hand. He was rather beautiful ,in a strange and enthralling way, when he slept. Don't get her wrong, she really wished he would lighten up with the physical contact thing. However, lately he had been frowning so much when he looked at her. 'It's best not to disturb his peace I suppose.', she thought as she stood and stretched.

She looked all around and decided that a little exploring wouldn't hurt if she didn't go too far. The moonlight shown brightly as it lead her way. She was wondering quietly when she spotted a clup of Lavandula reached dow to grab it, but jerked when she heard someone call her name. "Hermione...Hermione, darling."

She shot up and twirled around. Nothing was there. Not a shadow moved and even from so far away she could hear Nium's breathing. All was silent. 'I really should get more sleep', she thought as she bent once again to pluck some of the lavender. "Hermione...my smart little baby," a voice whispered from behind her. She turned quickly, but once again there was nothing there. When she turned to walk towards Nium, she was shocked to see the transparent forms of her mother and father smiling at her. "Mum...Daddy," she whispered in shock. Her mother giggled in the way only amused mothers do at their children.

"Hello darling,"her mother said as Hermione walked towards them. Hermione put her arms 'round her mother, but her limbs slid through her wispy body. Hermione gave a cry of utter saddness. Her father sighed,"Pumpkin, we only have so long to speak." Hermione wiped her eyes quickly and pushed down her depression. Her mother ghosted a hand onto her cheek and began to speak. "Hermione. You can't keep yourself locked within your sadness. Your father and I want you to thrive instead of merely surviving, but you can't do that if you don't let go." "How can you ask me to let go?, she yelled as she sank to her knees. "How can you ask me to forget you?", she whispered through her tears.

"We aren't asking you to. We just want you to look back on the time we did have together and be happy instead of submerging yourself in our leaving," her mother said as she clutched her daughter with sheer arms. Hermione said nothing as she leaned into her mother. After a while, her father began to speak in a voice that was once used to tell of fairies and knights and tea-parties. "Before you were born, your mother concieved another child. Her name was Morgan. But...your mother had a miscarriage and went into a depression after that," he said quietly.

Her mother nodded,"For a long time, I didn't care about anything. Not my health, or my job, or even you father. There was a void inside of me that nothing could fill. But soon all of my friends were becoming mothers and each time I saw their children I would remember what I had lost. One day I realised that even though your sister hadn't made it, that another baby could be born from within me, and even though nothing would ever fill the hole that Morgan left, I could make room in my heart for another child," her mother whispered into her ear. "If I had given up, you would never had been born."

Hermione looked into her mother's eyes and knew that wallowing in her loss wouldn't make anything better. "Alright...You are at peace now aren't you?, Hermione asked quietly. Her father nodded with a smile. "We will always love you Pumpkin, but we really hope not to see you for quite some time. Got it?" "Yes Daddy," she said smiling and wiping away the last of her tears. Her mother stood and looked past Hermione, at the slowly waking Nium. "Hermione Darling, this boy is very important to your war. Not to sound like I want you to take advantage of him, but he will be a large reason for your survival. Not to mention he is quite the looker, isn't he?" "Mum!"

"We'll see you when it's time Darling, but not one moment before. We'll let you get back to your life now," her mother said as she walked back to her father. "Remember what we said Pumpkin,"her father told her as she faded away. Hermioen turned back to Nium as he looked up at her with glazed eyes. "It's time to go back to the castle Nium," she said as one final tear went down her face. As Nium walked Hermione back to their room, she knew that things would get better.

But not for long...

* * *

Whoo! That was emotional! Even I feel freaked out by the last line, and I wrote that. I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update. Prom was a killer and the end of the school year almost killed me with stress. I used to have panic attacks over my grades, but I don't now. Oh well. Please Review...heck, I'll even accept flames. :) I love you ll for waiting for me( even though there really wasn't anything else you could have done). Tchao!


	20. Chapter 20

**Amazingly, disturbingly large Thank you to: LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Flamegirl5500, Tarnya, The Lion and the Snake , WeatherWatch, TheRoseandtheDagger, embirsiphonelilathia, rebekahalana, poking my cookie.x, PeppermintNan, frnight, Bactobac92, Darkness-Lightness, angieqt12005, Bookworm199521, EmilyWoods, Stunning sunset, chewy13, mione 956, Ducky'sgirl4ever, lullabyexgoodnight, anmarie, BlueOrchid15, iammental, Katana Nightingale, Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th, NoMoReWaR724, Paranoia-shoujo, Lady of Dreams and Nightmares, silverotter95, crazylove4MCR, xochipilli, Stunning sunset, adalis, flamegirl5500, eclipse ze lunachic, C.A.Q, scrockangel, achildwithbloodstaineddagger, LittleBloodyJ, Torry-Riddle, EmilyWoods, and DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24, jubjub793, , Eternallytwisted, Youko's Little Girl, LammySelfCJ, YamiNoRei, gaara2796, sksprinter259, Lone-Wolf761, B-Mine, MoonShadow396, Cster, and Twilight Gleek.**

The wind whistled through the trees as cloaked figures gathered in the forest that edged the illustrious Malfoy estate. Although the crowd was of a mixed variety, they all shared the same fidgetting anticipation. Some might even think that they had used questionable substances. However, this was not some stoned group of midnight partiers. They were some of the best and the worst that the wizarding world had to offer.

Narcissa stepped closer to her husband as the long awaited crack of apparition was heard. The fidgetting quickly turned to tensed muscles and straight posture as they turned towards their "Master". They all began to kneel as he turned his eyes upon them. Narcissa was so nervous that she almost remained standing.

"Tonight is a milestone on our way to magical purity, my Death Eaters! Tonight I have discovered that a dementor is inhabiting Hogwarts. But, not only is the being living inside the very home of Albus Dumbledor. He is also the legal guardian of one Miss Hermione Granger. One of Harry Potter's closest friends! We will kidnap her. Potter will be filled with disgustingly noble intentions. When he comes for her, I will kill him. And once we have the mudblood I will win. We will have pure bloods, ruling as they should be. All the mubloods will be dead!",Voldemort said in triumph.

"Snape."

"Yes, my lord?"

"You will negotiate with this creature. We must have the girl."

"My lord, how does one negotiate with a dementor?"

"Severus. It's just an animal, like a harpie or a were wolf or a vampire. Use it's basic instincts to lure it with a promise of some kind. You're no dunderhead. Figure it out."

Fenrir snarled quietly at this from the outter fringe of Death Eaters. 'Just animals. Coming from a man that must be part snake, thats ironic,' Fenrir thought.

"You are to continue making lists of those unpure of blood. Do not expose yourselves, or you will be ...silenced. Wormtail! You are to prepare the proper accomodations for our future guest. We wouldn't want her to feel unwelcome," he said with a cackle. "Yes, m'lord," Wormtail said quivering with fear. Voldemort turned his attention once more to his followers. "Go now. Remember that soon, I will remove the scum from the Earth and you will regain your rightful places in society. You will not be their equals. You will be nobility," he said and turned on his heel, apparaiting away.

They crowd dispursed to the sounds of a thunder storm until only a couple remained. Narcissa leaned heavily against Luscius as she regained her breath.

"We must find a way out of this. We can not let our son be dragged into this death trap!, she said looking into her husband's haggard face.

"I know Cissy. We'll find a way, even if I have to go to the bloody Order to do it," he said not looking into her eyes.

"What if they won't help us Lucius? What will we do? What can we do?", she shouted as she began to hysterically sob.

Lucius gathered her in his embrace and soothingly replied,

"I will beg on my knees to Albus Dumbledor himself. He may hate us, but he cares for children. He knows what's going on Cissy. He'll understand."

"For the sake of our son, I hope you're right."

* * *

As the two set off for their home, they failed to notice the cloaked bodies watching from within the wood. "We must tell Szzzzhplu that his human is in danger!", the head of the scoutting party said as they streaked back to the castle to warn their brother of this deception. The pack had come to terms with his pet. Once the pack accepted something, nothing was going to take it. Not even death. REVIEW! please...

* * *

Now we're at the juicy bits. Don't worry. It only gets worse from here.


End file.
